sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Akane Sakamoto/Relationships
This page is about Akane's relationships with other characters. Family Koji Sakamoto When Akane was still in her mother's womb, Koji despised her so much because she was making Alisa weak and frail. Koji couldn't even read her thoughts, and he noted that the baby was powerful and strong and could even kill Alisa. Neither of them were however aware of the fact they could use an artificial, magical womb to save both the mother and baby's lives. Koji suggested Alisa to get a termination, but Alisa refused because she claimed "the baby is something that will change the world as we know it, maybe for the better, and I must sacrifice for them". At the time of the birth and Alisa's death, Koji tried to kill the baby but he gave up after being mesmerized by Akane's resemblance to her late mother. He held the baby and hugged her, finally accepting her as his daughter. Akane and her father share a very close bond. Koji doesn't seem to be bothered by her cold and emotionless personality. He mentored her to enhance her abilities and skills and was also the one who told Akane that she needs to kill the creatures of the dark before it feasts on the living. Alisa Sakamoto Akane found it hard to be growing up motherless. Akane always yearned to have a mother by her side as it was shown that she is envious of other kids who have mothers. Oddly enough, Akane doesn't seem to blame herself for causing Alisa's death because she believes all people must make a sacrifice. If anything, Koji was the one who blamed her, albeit briefly. In Chapter Eleven, During the Midnight Jhon Arc (Chapters Eleven-Fifteen), Akane dreamed of Alisa. At first, Akane mistook the lady in her dreams to be some sort of a reflection or a mirror image, but as she saw the lady smiled at her. Akane finally realized it was her mother, the two hugged and Akane apologized to Alisa for killing her but Alisa told her that childbirth was never her cause of death (she supposedly lied). Before the dream ended, Alisa bid her daughter good luck. Despite the fact that Akane loves her mother dearly, she thinks she was kind of an idiot for lying to her and Koji and not using an artificial womb to save her own life (just like Daniel and Felix used to bring Trinity into the world). She still seems to accept her decision to sacrifice herself for the reason mentioned above though. Friends Daniel Ashworth Akane and Daniel's relationship was rather strained when they first met. Daniel somehow wanted to befriend Akane against her wish, believing he only wanted to interfere with her daily rituals. However, noticing he singlehandedly saved her while she was fighting a creature of the dark, she decided to give the boy a chance. At first, Daniel mistook her to be a vampire but Akane corrected him and revealed that she is a Dhampir, a human-vampire hybrid. When the team was finally established, Akane let Daniel be her partner in killing monsters and the one gathering information. Daniel found his position to be so fun and adventurous because he would be finally able to find out that the supernatural is real and he can gather new information to the Book of Monsters, much to her annoyance. Although their relationship never shifted into a romantic one, Akane and Daniel are mutually supportive, to the point she considers him "the brother she never had". He believes he's the main reason she became friendlier; he's not entirely wrong, not at all in fact. Portia Everson When they first met (via Daniel), Akane seemed to be not so fond of Portia’s attitude. The former’s cold, serious personality was no match for the latter’s boisterous and petty attitude. The two were always prone to arguments over the smallest things and would consider each other "frenemies". Categorie:Relationship Pages